


Stand By My Side (I want you to love me)

by theshyscorpion



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Human Jung Wooyoung, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sharing a Bed, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Turning, but he kind of lives??? if being a vamp counts, kind of major character death, listen i'm a soft romantic so this ending is too, unspecified illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Wooyoung couldn’t breathe. He clenched his hands into fists to try to stop them from shaking. 'We’re not sure what it is. Too late. I’m sorry.'He felt tears stinging his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He needed to go see San. At least...one last time.or, Wooyoung finds out he's dying and his vampire best friend San (who he's been secretly in love with) offers to Turn him.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 68





	Stand By My Side (I want you to love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for deciding to read this. I found this draft a few days ago and decided to polish it up and finish it because I haven't posted in a while. Vampire San is a weakness of mine, so here you go. 
> 
> Title is from Taemin's song I Think It's Love.

Wooyoung stumbled as his vision blurred and his head swam, causing him to nearly lose his balance. His best friend San caught him before he could fall. “Woo? Did it happen again?” San asked, concerned. 

Wooyoung took a moment to steady himself, blinking rapidly until his vision cleared. “I’m okay.” 

San looked at him with worried eyes. “You should go to the doctor. I’m not joking. You’ve been off lately.” 

“I have an appointment tomorrow. I’ve just been really tired lately, I’m probably just catching something.” Wooyoung stepped out of San’s arms with a smile. “Now, let’s go get some food. You promised to treat me.” 

~~~

Wooyoung couldn’t breathe. He clenched his hands into fists to try to stop them from shaking.  _ We’re not sure what it is. Too late. I’m sorry. _

He felt tears stinging his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He needed to go see San. At least...one last time. 

Wooyoung sat in the back of the taxi, staring blankly at the passing cityscape. _ We’re not sure what it is. Too late. I’m sorry. _ At least he probably wouldn’t suffer. Maybe….maybe he could try to keep it from San. San would just worry. He didn’t want to taint San’s last memories of him, to shadow them with the knowledge that…..

That he was dying. That the doctor had no idea how long he had. A week? A year? A few days? It was a mystery. And honestly, Wooyoung wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

The taxi stopped, jolting him from his dark thoughts. He paid the driver and walked up to San’s house, a cozy two-story on the edge of the city. He knocked like usual, and San answered with a grin. 

“Wooyoung! How was it?”

Wooyoung tried to keep a straight face, but he felt his lip tremble at San’s genuine happiness to see him. 

San’s expression changed instantly. “Wooyoung? What’s wrong?” 

Wooyoung let out a sob, and threw himself into his best friend’s arms. He let himself finally cry as San’s arms wrapped around him, cradling him close. San kicked the door shut and walked them slowly to his bedroom, and climbed onto his bed with Wooyoung still in his arms. San shushed him gently, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. 

About an hour later, Wooyoung felt like he couldn’t possibly cry any more. His tear ducts were probably dried up, judging from how soaked San’s t-shirt was. He pulled back, scrubbing at his face, trying to erase any tear tracks. 

San caught Wooyoung’s face in his hands, wiping away the remaining tears. “What’s wrong, Woo?” He asked softly. 

Wooyoung released a shaky breath. “San. I-  _ I’m dying _ .” 

~~~

San’s dead heart felt like it stopped again when he heard Wooyoung say those words. “ _ What?! _ ” 

Wooyoung’s eyes were red from crying, but still managed to look full of tears. “They said- they don’t know what I have, but there’s no time to figure it out. It’s too late, it’s reaching my brain, they can’t do anything. They don’t know how long I have, but it’s not much. If I’m lucky, maybe a year. If I’m not, a few days.” 

San had trouble processing. He pulled Wooyoung close, and felt him tremble as he buried his face in San’s chest. Wooyoung is dying. Not just sick, dying. He was going to lose his love before he could even confess. 

Impulsively, San said, “I could save you.” 

“What could you do?” Wooyoung whispered, not unkindly. 

“Youngie. I’m a vampire. I could Turn you.” San caressed his hair. “You could be with me forever, but only if you want.” 

~~~

Wooyoung’s thoughts were racing. San was offering to Turn him. He could save him. “How does it work?”

San curled into him even more. “You’d have to drink my blood. A lot of it. If taken in big enough doses, vampire blood begins to attack the human immune system. You’d die in your sleep, and wake up a vampire. The fledgling phase begins after you first drink some human blood and lasts about a week. After that, you should be back to relatively normal. You know the specifics from me: sunlight, crosses, garlic, all myths. You’ll be okay.” 

“I thought vampires only have the capacity to Turn one person in their entire lifetime.” 

“That’s true.” 

“And you’d waste that on me?” Wooyoung whispered, unable to believe it.

San pulled away from him to catch his face in his hands and look him straight in the eye. “Wooyoung. If it’s what you want, and it means I get to spend eternity with the man I love, it’s not a waste,” he murmured in a low, sincere tone.

Wooyoung blinked, tearing up at the sudden confession. “You love me?” 

San’s smile was sad and tender. “How could I not?” 

“I love you too. And I’d love to spend forever with you, San.” 

Wooyoung melted again when San asked, “Can I kiss you?” He nodded enthusiastically, and leaned in to meet San’s lips with his own. 

San kissed him intensely, but not overwhelmingly. Wooyoung felt cherished, especially when San pulled away after a few minutes of making out to turn his head away briefly, and mumble around his newly sprouted fangs, “I’m sorry, it happens sometimes when I get….excited.” 

Wooyoung managed to pull together enough confidence to wink at him. “That’ll have to wait until after I’m Turned.” 

San’s face lit up. “When?” 

Wooyoiung bit his lip, worry suddenly popping up again. “Probably tonight, if I’m being realistic. I’m...too scared to wait. What if I wait too long and end up dying permanently?” He squeezed San’s hand. 

San squeezed back. “Let’s go pack up your things, then.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“It’ll be a lot easier for the transition if we live together. Also, I selfishly  _ really  _ want to wake up next to you every morning.” 

Wooyoung laughed. “You’ll regret that when I start teasing you for your bedhead.” 

San leaned in for another kiss, this time smiling into it. “And it’ll make...other things...easier as well.” He winked and his gaze flickered down to Wooyoung’s lap. 

Wooyoung hit his arm, taking care not to put too much force into it, even if San was a vampire. “Pervert!” His cheeks flush dark red. 

San smirked. “Well, Turning does heighten things at first.” 

~~~~~~~~

Wooyoung settled onto San’s bed, hands shaking. San caught Wooyooung’s hands in his and squeezed them gently. “It’s not too late to back out if this isn’t what you want.” 

Wooyoung leaned in and kissed him. “For the last time, yes. I’m sure Sannie. Let’s do this.” He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. 

San quirked an eyebrow, smirking. Wooyoung rolled his eyes at him, but smiled. “I like this shirt, I don’t want it full of blood.” 

San stood up, then pulled Wooyoung to the edge of the bed and straddled his lap. He cradled Wooyoung’s face, caressing it with his thumb, before he tilted his head to the side to expose his neck. He leaned in and kissed Wooyoung’s neck first. “Relax if you can, Woo.” 

San kissed his neck one more time before biting down carefully, trying his best not to cause too much pain. He drank deeply, making sure to not get too caught up in the (admittedly delectable) taste. Once he felt Wooyoung’s heartbeat weakening, he pulled back and bit his own wrist, holding it to Wooyoung’s mouth. 

“Drink, darling.” He stroked Wooyoung’s hair, trying to keep him alert enough to keep drinking. 

Wooyoung’s head swum, and he struggled to swallow. San’s hand in his hair felt nice, and he was leaning heavily on his best friend, unable to stay upright by himself. He couldn’t force himself to drink anymore, so he quit and rested his forehead against San’s shoulder. 

San kissed his forehead. “Let’s get you to bed.” He climbed off of Wooyoung’s lap, being careful to hold him steady the whole time. He tucked Wooyoung into his bed and climbed in beside him, spooning him from behind. “Goodnight Woo,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

~~~~~~~~

Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered open the next morning, and at first he forgot he was technically dead. Instead, he focused on the fact that he was in San’s bed, and said man was spooning him. Sure, he’d slept over at San’s before, but when they shared a bed they didn’t cuddle. But now, things were different and San was pressed against his back, arms wrapped around him loosely. 

Wooyoung rolled over, facing San, who blinked awake at the motion. “Woo?” he mumbled sleepily. 

Wooyoung cuddled into San’s chest. “Mmmh.” 

San leaned down to capture Wooyoung’s lips in a kiss. “How does forever feel?” 

Wooyoung smiled into the kiss, then answered when it broke. “Right now? It feels like being warm and loved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
